Can I Have This Dance?
by Scar of hope
Summary: Everybodys drunk cause Daisuke spiked the punch at a party. That is,everyone exept Miyako and Ken. Interesting.... rated T for underage drinking. I don't own the song either, Flamers!:P


**Little one shot on the side. I really should get back to my multi-chapter but I don't think I can rest till this stops plaguing me. I dont own digimon or this site**

**P.S:I used the japanese names but everything else is american english**

Ken really, really didn't want to be here. All the Digidestined, Alumni Digidestined, and digimon partners were squeezed into Miyako's apartment. Her siblings all had things to do, and her parents were out of town for the month**(A/N: don't ask I really don't know why they would be out of town.). **The party had been Daisuke's idea, and since Miyako was the one with the biggest apartments, she was dubbed hostess. Ken thought she was the only one who looked like she was having as little fun as he was. A frazzled Miyako stopped before

"Ken-kun," she said breathlessly, "Daisuke spiked the punch!"

"What!" Ken said, almost dropping leafmon.

"Control your jogress partner wouldja! so far me and you are the only ones who haven't drank any punch, so everyone else is different levels of drunk!

Miyako pulled Ken over towards the main room, where an extremly odd scene met their eyes.

Taichi and Sora were sittng on the couch having a very violent make out session; Hikari was sitting on Takeru's lap, and both of them had glasses in one hand, and were kissing eachother at random intervals; Iori was falling over things and crying like a two-year-old that Daisuke had poisoned him; and everyone else was just _loud._

Miyako quickly walked over to Iori and told him to come with her. She and Ken walked him back to her sisters bedroom, where he immediately fell asleep on the bed. Miyako rushed out of the room and ran back to the living room.

She quickly scanned the room till she found a stuttering Daisuke. She grabbed his collar and yelled in his face.

"What on earth, were you THINKING!" She bellowed.

Daisuke looked kind of odd. He looked around.

"Hey everydody,have you ever heard Miyako sing?"the color immediately drained from her face."She's really good. Sing us a song Miyako!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked towards her expectently. Ken, senseing her distress, stepped in.

"But Miyako doesn't have anyone to sing with, and all the kareoke songs are duets."he said quickly.

"Thats O.K. you can sing with her Ken!" saida very drunk Hikari from across the room. "sh's always talking about how nissse you are and she will have-hic- lotss and lotts of ffun." she spilled her drink on her shirt and didn't seem to notice as she went back to kissing Takeru.

"I-I'm r-really not that good," said Miyako, now on the defensive

"Thats silly," said Daisuke "your've got the niceyest voice ever and you sound all pretty when you sing."

Ken had an odd urge to punch Daisuke in the mouth, but instead came up behind Miyako.

"I understandthat your embarrassed to sing but they're so drunk they probably won't remember in the morning."

Miyako nodded numbly and they stepped in front of the television. Koushirou fumbled with the wires a little and music started to play. He pointed at Miyako,"part1" then ken "part2" then the lyrics came up and Miyako quietly began

_Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide.  
_

Ken was so shocked at how beautiful her voice was he almost forgot to start.

_  
_**Won't you promise me **_(now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
_**We'll keep dancing **_(to keep dancing) __**wherever we go next**_

Miyako smiled. she was enjoying herself for the first time tonight

_**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**_  
_So can I have this dance _**(can I have this dance)**  
_**Can I have this dance**_

Ken through caution into the wind for once. he held out his hand for took it shyly.

**Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you threw it all  
**  
Ken held Miyako close as they danced and swayed to the music.

**And you can't keep us apart **_(even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
_'**Cause my heart is **_(cause my heart is) __**wherever you are**_

Miyako grinned wildly as ken spun her in tune with the music

_**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**_  
_So can I have this dance _**(can I have this dance)**  
_**Can I have this dance**_

They were so good that all of the drunken audience stood in awed silence

_Oh no mountains too high enough, __**oceans too wide**__  
__**'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop**_  
_Let it rain, __**let it pour**__  
__**What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be**_

_**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you **__(like you)  
__**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do **_  
_**And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**_  
_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
__**Can I have this dance**_

_Can I have this __**dance  
Can I have this dance**_

Ken did the most corageous thing he had ever done. As the drunken cheers went up from their friends he leaned down and brushed his lips against miyako' smiled as the catcalls went up from the crowd. She whispered into his chest as he held her close.

"Can I Have This Dance?"

**Awfully cheesy I know but I couldn't get it out of my head. Review PLEASE!**  
Bottom of Form 1


End file.
